Pokemon: a New Life
by Thunder Lord
Summary: Join Trent Olson as he is taken away from his life on earth, and pulled into the world of pokemon. watch as he meets friends and rivals, and watch as he battles to become the very best, despite not having a clue on what to do. I'm no good with summaries.
1. Prologue

Prologue: A Friend in the Dark

While shrouded in the Darkness of night, the city of San Francisco was as lively as it was at daytime, perhaps even more so, filled to the brink with sleepless people, eager to explore the night clubs and shops that still were open for business.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The alley was one of millions in San Francisco, yet this was one of the few that wasn't used by the Drug addict, homeless or local Murderers, in fact, it seemed almost completely abandoned, save for the people that occasionally walked by.

But it wasn't completely abandoned…

Out from under a pile of trash, a small little creature crawled, seeking some company from its friends, yet, none of its friends were around, for this was far from the place she knew.

The little creature was brown, with what looked like a furry cream colored Collar, a bushy tail, also with a cream colored tip, as well as brown rabbit ears sticking out of its head.

It looked around, trying to find someone it recognized, a friend, a family member, or at least someone it trusted, yet the people that it saw didn't seem nice, at all…

"Ged bag ere ya li'il Brad!" a man shouted, obviously drunk out of his mind, immediately frightening the poor creature.

An empty beer bottle flew by at the outside of the alley, smacking into the right wall, and shattering into a million pieces, making the Creature jump back at the sudden noise.

A young boy ran by, barely ten years old, immediately running into the alley and hiding behind the left wall, effectively dodging his pursuer, an older man, around forty years by the looks of it, as well as very drunk, judging by the empty beer bottle in his right hand.

The Child was black haired, as seen by the lights of the occasional car that drove by, his green eyes, filled with both sadness and anger, yet a little amusement at how today's escape went.

The little creature got a better look at the kid, as many others he was using blue pants, as well as a black T-shirt, and wearing a small green backpack, indicating that he either was running from home, or had been running from the drunk from before he came home.

"Holy crap that shit of a father can run when intoxicated…" he calmly whispered to himself, hoping that his father would not hear him, giving a relaxed sigh when he no longer saw his father.

The little creature backed away, yet bumped into one of the empty cans, catching the attention of the kid.

The child looked at the brown eyed creature, obviously noticing the little creature's fear of him, yet he merely smiled.

"Hi there…" he said in a friendly tone, although the creature didn't seem to buy it, seeming ready to either attack, or run for his life.

"I'm Trent Olson" he said, still holding his ground, neither moving back nor forth towards the creature.

Trent noticed something about the little creature; it didn't seem to have eaten for some time, and it looked fairly weak, despite its hard acting.

Trent brought up his backpack, digging through it to find something for the little creature to eat, however the creature seemed to think that he was going to harm it, seeing as it was starting to back away faster...

Soon Trent found what he was looking for; a fresh, healthy red apple, bringing it up for the little creature to see.

The creature stopped, looking to the fresh fruit in the boy's palm, starting to near it, although he stopped at around three feet away from him, still scared of what the boy could do to him.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Trent smiled, placing the apple on the ground, then carefully walked to the right wall, sitting down to make it look less intimidating.

The creature was unsure of Trent's intentions; was he trying to be friendly, or was this a trick…

He decided to take the risk; slowly nearing the fresh piece of fruit that the boy had set out to him, carefully sniffing it, then took a little bite of it.

"Eevee"

It tasted good, very good as a matter of fact; it had been the first piece of food that Eevee had gotten in a while, yet this…

Eevee took another bite, chewing it very carefully to get all the taste out, saving every bite of the delicious meal he had just received.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Trent could not help but chuckle a little at the view, the little creature; an Eevee apparently, was almost ready to cry over the apple Trent had given him, the only thing stopping him being that it would have to stop eating.

Yet Trent knew he could not stay for long, for either his father would find him soon, or the drunk head would realize that he could just go home and wait for Trent there, although Trent often beat him to the chase, he could never know when his dad would give up and go home…

Deciding that it would be smarter to go home now, Trent hauled his backpack over his shoulder as he got up, preparing to leave the little Eevee to its own little… whatever it liked to do in this back alley.

"Vee?"

He looked to the little Eevee, it had apparently finished the apple already, and was for some reason looking at Trent with pleading eyes.

"Hmm?"

He looked at it, it didn't look that hungry any more, it looked starved from the lack of food, yet filled with energy from the apple…

"Sorry, that was the only thing I had from my lunch, and dinner..." he mumbled the last part, yet it didn't seem to be what the Eevee wanted.

It jumped to him, barely giving Trent the time to catch it in his arms, dropping the backpack as he did.

Trent looked at the Eevee, still with those pleading eyes, and then Trent understood…

"You wanna come with?" Trent asked, needing to make sure if he had completely understood.

Eevee nodded…

"That isn't very smart…" he said, preparing to explain while he put Eevee down on the ground

"My dad's a really, really mean drunk, and he drinks a Lot. If he found you, he would probably use you as a punching bag, or a piñata depending on how loaded he is…"

The Eevee shuddered at the thought, but continued to plead with his eyes, until Trent could no longer resist.

"Double Crap" Trent said, trying a little more to resist those endearing eyes, until finally "Oh okay… But we will have to hide you from him so it doesn't come to that" Eevee nodded, jumping into Trents open backpack, allowing him to close it, before he gently put it back on his back…

"Dere ya are, ya li'il Brad!"

_Ah Shitload…_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Author's Notes:_

_as you can clearly see, I decided to make it so that this Earth never invented the pokemon game, making the main Characters, aka; Trent, completely oblivious to Eevee's race, potential and power. You will later learn just how bad Trent had it with his father, as I have plans to make it quite important as the story progresses._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: No way back

As dawn arrived in Crescent, the small City was starting once again to reawaken, the working population starting to go to work, the kids returning to the hell-hole their parents liked to call school, and most of the Retired residents, well… slept out most of the beautiful morning.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Lilly? Lilly where are you?" Trent asked as he looked through his room, trying to find his oldest friend since he moved to his Grandpa two years ago…

His room was neat and tidy, like he had promised his grandfather to keep it when he first arrived, with the only real mess being where his dirty clothes pile. The rest of the room was almost spotless.

Trent decided to look through the pile of dirty clothes, moving the pile into another place, piece by piece, until he finally discovered who he was looking for

"Vee!" Lilly the Eevee said, smiling a content smile that her master, and friend finally had found her.

"Finally…" Trent sighed in relief; he could not let Kurt find out about Lilly.

"Lilly, you have got to remember what we talked about…"

"Vee…"

"Don't try, you remember what happened when dad found out about you, he was put in the Mental hospital as a Madman..."

"Vee…"

"And while you did me a solid favor, I do not want to end up in some home somewhere, without you as comfort…"

"Eevee…" Lilly seemed a little depressed, but she knew why this was so, Lilly was of an unknown specie, it would be a real shock to anyone to find her living with a total unknown.

"Trent!" an old, yet strong voice came from downstairs, and Trent knew very well who it was.

"You better hurry up or you will miss the school bus, again…"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Trent shouted back, and in truth, he wasn't lying, it always took some time to convince Lilly to stay out of trouble, and even then he has a tendency to worry a little.

He looked to Lilly, whom seemed to be trying to hide in his backpack, wanting to come with him to school... ah why not, couldn't hurt this one time...

Today he had decided to use his blue pants, brown belt, and red t-shirt, like he normally did on such a nice day.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Without time to spare, Trent grabbed his bag and threw it over his back, running out of his room, down the stairs to the main entrance, managing to swipe a piece of bread that his grandfather held up, holding it with his teeth while he brought on his shoes, then ran out of the house, desperately trying to reach the bus.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

He made it…

Although barely, mostly due to smaller hindrances like a roadwork and some other things that forced him to change his route, other than that, today was beginning smoothly...

Even this early the bus was pretty packed, there being over at least fifty or sixty kids and teens, making it hard to find a seat, once he did though, he could finally relax a little.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

As always, there weren't much interesting that happened during the bus drive, the most notable being that one of the roads were closed for renovation, forcing us into a different route.

The first two periods of school was pretty much the same, one period of Math, and one of English...

It was now lunch break, and Trent, after arriving in the auditorium, had discovered that Lilly had found her way to his Lunch, as the apple Trent's grandfather had put in had been eaten, although the sandwich was untouched, much to Trent's delight.

As Trent finished his sandwich, he felt someone approach him from behind, although from the feeling of it, he already knew who…

"Yo Trent! What up?" it was a dark, male voice, and one Trent knew well, for he was one of Trent's good friends.

"Not much, how bout you Tyler?" he replied, as they always did when they met.

Tyler was the first friend Trent had got when he first moved to Crescent, and even then, both could tell that they were gonna be palls for a long time.

While being opposite halves at several things, like Tyler being the Strong, and Trent being agile; they also had a lot in common, like both liking Video games; they would often go to Tyler to play video games and watch television.

Tyler, unlike Trent, was tall, and muscular, and well liked by the girls at school, ending up with a different girlfriend each month

The red haired guy smiled at his friend, sitting right next to him, bringing up one of his many books about the Second World War…

"So how's your older man?" Tyler asked, already knowing the answer, yet he felt that it was appropriate to ask.

"Fine, how's your old man?"

"Fine, he has managed to reduce his beer drinking to about thirty-five bottles a week"

"Really now?" Trent asked, not sure if Tyler was pulling his leg or not, his father loved to drink, although he wasn't as mean of a drunk as Trent's father

"Yes really..."

Suddenly, a monstrous roar filled the room, making the once noise filled auditorium fall dead quiet, either startled or surprised by the sound.

The roar came again, making people look around; was there a speaker on, no, it sounded to real, almost…

"Whoa…" one of Trent's classmates said, pointing toward one of the windows; it seemed to almost radiate with some sort of… ominous purple light shield.

"Holy… Crap!" Trent said as he viewed the pulsating glass surface, the colors seeming almost… alive…

Unlike the other classmates and teachers, Tyler and Trent moved closer to the window, trying to find out what it was.

As they came within range, Trent tried to touch the glass, and as it did, it rippled under his palm, looking almost like liquid...

Yet, there was no liquid there, only the glass, like it either was outside, or it wasn't there at all…

Suddenly, what seemed to be a dark purple Whirlpool, or portal opened up, seeming to lead to a place, emanating with pure evil. It swallowing most of the window, and sucked the now horrified Trent in.

In a last desperate attempt, Trent managed to grab some of the remnants of the window, hoping that his classmates would help him.

The roar erupted again, yet it was quickly overwhelmed by the screams of the terrified people. Trent saw that Tyler was trying to reach him, yet continuing to hang on to one of the nearby bolted tables, so he would not get sucked in himself.

Suddenly, something struck Trent in the face, making him loose his grip, and sending him into the seemingly endless void behind him…

"Double Crap!" he screamed.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

As Trent flew, he quickly struck the ground, and struck it hard, hitting it several times before he stopped, earning himself quite a bit of bruises and scratches from the rocks he landed on.

Taking no heed to his own injuries, Trent immediately started to identify his surroundings, although it might have been better not to…

He was in a forest area, that much was certain; however the trees seemed as familiar to Trent, as the black-purple sky that now stood above him.

Instant fear gripped Trent, how did this happen, where was he, was he dead. These, and many more questions popped up in his head as he surveyed this strange land.

To his right he saw his own bag; Lilly seemed to be trying to get out of the bag to see what happened.

_That must have been what had hit me…_ Trent thought to himself, standing up, walking over to his bag, and opened it to let Lilly out.

"Vee?" Lilly asked, looking right to scan this new, unexplored area.

"You okay Lilly?" Trent asked, noticing a little bump on the little Eevee's head.

She looked to him, nodding with an encouraging smile, jumping up to Trent's right shoulder, where it liked to lie when no one was around.

Trent sighed, hauling his bag over his left shoulder, preparing to walk into the forest to look for someone when…

A sudden growl erupted from behind the two, seeming to fit that of a great, bloodthirsty beast, preparing to rip, and eat the intestines of an unsuspecting victim.

Trent, although not wanting to, slowly forced himself to look, hoping that it was some sort of random sound that naturally occurred, or it belonging to some cute, innocent animal that was more afraid of him than he was of it…

_Oh Shitload…_

His leg nearly gave after at the sight of the great, dark, horrifying beast that towered above the two, seeming to tower over an entire building, as large as it was.

It looked like a dragon, although they too would turn scared at this beast's devious and intimidating look.

Its face seemed to be covered by a golden plated helmet, showing only its forehead, and its vicious red eyes, each of the streamers on its back, seeming to be supported by the three golden half rings on its long neck, seeming almost to connect to the red stripes that was on the throat between them.

The beast seemed to be without legs, seeming to rely on levitation or something to keep it from falling into the ground.

Trent could no nothing but watch the great creature, quite literary, seeing as the mere sight had managed to paralyze him with fear, yet the great beast only seemed to… inspect… the little insignificant bug of a human being…

"Vee…"

Trent managed to force his neck to see to Lilly; the little Eevee seemed to be even more terrified of the large beast than Trent, if that was even possible, considering that Trent was ready to scream like a newborn, wet himself, and then faint, if not for being paralyzed by fear.

As the large creature neared them, Trent began to regain mobility, grabbing Lilly in his arms, and making a run for it.

A large explosion erupted on Trent's left side, sending him flying to the right, right into a tree.

The pain was great on both sides of his body, and he could feel some blood from his left arm, which had taken some damage from debris of the explosion.

Trent looked to Lilly; she seemed unconscious, but otherwise unharmed by the attack, however if that creature were to fire again, that would not be for long.

He turned to the beast, and even from this distance, it looked just as intimidating.

Trent started to look around for some means of escape, yet knew that any route he took would be blown to smithereens by the creature, making his only alternatives either praying, begging, or curl up and wait for it to end…

"Run Idiot!"

A male voice shouted from some distance, making the gargantuan turn, eying the area where it came from.

Trent took the chance, clutching his left arm to try to stop the bleeding, while continuing to hold Lilly with the left hand at his chest, got up from the ground, and ran…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Trent ran, and ran, speeding up at every explosion that occurred behind him, racing past every tree in his path, ignoring both his exhaust, and the throbbing pain in his left arm, until he could run no longer, mostly due to blood loss and the energy it took from him, and collapsed on the dirt covered ground, eventually sliding into unconsciousness...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Author's Notes:_

_I almost feel a little bad for Trent, being suddenly dragged into the world of Giratina, but hey, I needed some way to get Trent, and some others, to the Pokemon world, and since Giratina could freely move between his home, and the Pokemon world, why not enable him to come to Earth._

_If you're wondering who technically saved Trent by distracting Giratina, it will be revealed in the next Chapter, with the introduction of two new main Characters, both having a pokemon for themselves, and both of them with their own story..._

_Also, if you're wondering why I decided to move Trent away from his father; I needed a reason for something that I'm planning for later, as well as Trent having suffered enough, for now..._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Oh Cruel fate

_Ungh… what happened_ was the first thought that crossed Trent's mind when he awoke in pain.

He searched his mind for what had happened; the last thing he remembered was running from the beast, in some sort of forest.

He thought about it for a second, it couldn't possibly be, he had to have been dreaming that, there was no way such a monstrosity could exist, it had just been a nightmare from too much pizza…

Or so Trent tried to convince himself…

Feeling confident that when he opened his eyes, he would be in own room, probably on the floor, he did just that, gazing into a dark, wooden, alien roof, opening his eyes to the truth…

It had not been a dream...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Trent immediately got up to a sitting position, feeling a sting in his left arm as he did so, reminding him of the wound he had received while running.

He turned to it to see the Extent of the Damage, only to find that someone had already bandaged it, and quite well one could add.

Trent started to look around the area; it was a medium size room, about the same as Trent's own, although the construction seemed… odd… in the way that the walls were oddly shaped, like they had been bended and twisted while it was built, something that should not be possible.

In one of the corners Lilly rested next to Trent's backpack, or was lying unconscious, it was hard to tell from the angle the small Eevee laid in.

Other than that and the door, there was nothing else in the odd room, not even windows for Trent to look out through, the even illumination in the room seeming to be provided by an unknown source.

Twitching her right ear, Lilly calmly opened her eyes, looking around in the new terrain, until she spotted Trent, happily getting to her feet and ran to him.

She immediately jumped into Trent's arms, starting to nuzzle him as she did.

Suddenly the Door to the room opened, making both Trent and Lilly look.

The boy was young, although from the looks of it, a year older than Trent, his short, red hair, barely covering his ears, and his blue eyes full of Pride, yet Trent could see that there was some worry in them as well.

He was powerfully built, although it also looked like his body had wasted away somewhat, he clearly had muscles he wasn't using.

He had a white shirt, and dark-blue jacket, which seemed to match his black-blue colored pants.

The most noticeable about his clothes however, was that they were worn out, like he had been using the same set of clothes for a long time, and judging from his smell, as well as the amount of Dirt in his face, that may very well be the case, even his black backpack looked ready to fall apart.

"ah!" the man said, seeing as his unconscious companion had just awoken.

He smiled a bit before he continued "good to see you awake, with a wound like the one you received, i wondered if you were ever going to awaken"

Trent looked to Lilly, who looked worried at both Trent, and the Wound at his shoulder

"you did a good job treating the wound, mister..." Trent stated, trying to find out the persons name.

"Axel, Axel Rygdal" the stranger merely replied

"I'm Trent Olson" Trent told, before introducing Lilly, who smiled wholeheartedly, pleased with her friends apparent recovery, and grateful for the assistance that the newcomer had given.

"Rio, Rio" a voice came from behind, followed by a little black and blue dog like humanoid, entering the room.

Standing on its toes, rather than its feet, the little creature approached Trent and Lilly, seeming to engage in a conversation with the latter, giving Trent a better view of the little guy; red eyes, and what looked like a black mask covering them.

Trent sat there and watched as Lilly instantly became friends with the little guy, surprised at how fast it went, and watched in surprise as Lilly jumped of him to play with the little guy.

"That's Bruce" Axel said as he threw his bag on the other side of the room, and sat down right next to it, bringing up what seemed to be an almost completely eaten chocolate bar, breaking of some pieces, and tossed them to the others, before eating what was left himself.

Trent watched Bruce as he carefully took small bites, trying to make it last longer, while Lilly not knowing what it tasted like, took a little bite, before she started to eat the rest.

Trent looked to the chocolate, it looked like a completely ordinary piece of chocolate, but you would never know when someone offered you food...

Still, Axel was eating it himself...

Trent took a bite, seeing that it tasted like normal chocolate, he proceeded to eat the rest of it.

A sudden question stuck to Trent's mind.

"Um, do you live here?" he asked as his curiosity got the better of him, earning him a confused glare from Axel.

Suddenly he understood what Trent meant, immediately answering "no I live..." he paused, thinking about the situation he was in before he continued "or at least used to live in Norway, but that beast that nearly ate you brought me here, for what I believe is three weeks ago"

"You believe its three weeks?" Trent commented, how was it possible to not know how long you have been trapped.

"There's no sun here, and my watch broke down as soon as I got here" he explained, showing the small watch on his left hand; sure enough, is wasn't moving.

"Then why do you think it has been three weeks?" Trent asked.

"Cause I've fallen asleep here that many times" he countered, effectively silencing any further questions on the matter.

After some minutes of silence between the two, Axel decided to start another subject.

"So where are you from?"

"The US..."

"Ah, I know several people from America" Axel said, seeming to be remembering some fun memories from his past, by the almost a little creepy smile he made.

"Cool" Trent merely replied

"Jackasses every single one of them..." Axel continued, effectively making any form of smile Trent might have had, vanish in a blink of an eye.

"Seriously, every single one?"

"Every single one, but lets drop that little discussion there..." Axel suggested, looking to the two creatures playing on the floor.

"how did you meet Lilly?"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

For some time, all Trent and Axel did was talk about their lives, well Trent's mostly, although he did manage to find out that Axel came from the City of Stavanger, and due to his parents work, he often had to move to different Countries, like France, Great Britain, the US, and so on, although he himself always considered himself a Norwegian.

Axel apparently met little Bruce when traveling the Norwegian Countryside, he was injured, and although he didn't trust Axel any more than he could throw a large rock at the time, which wasn't far in his condition, Axel eventually managed to tend to Bruce's injuries, and a little while later, gain his complete loyalty.

However Trent wasn't telling Axel everything either...

Whenever Axel asked about Trent's parents, Trent merely told that his mother had died from an unknown murdered when he was four, and he refused to talk about his father, with good reason, something Axel decided to allow, at least for now, since he really didn't want to talk about his own parents, nor his little sister for that matter...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

After spending what seemed like an hour talking, Axel decided to get up from his sitting position, brushing of some dust that had appeared on his pants.

"Well, I should go and look for dinner" he said as he threw his backpack on his back, while turning to Bruce, who was still enjoying what looked like tag with Lilly, who was currently winning.

"Bruce, time to move out" he said, forcing Bruce into an immediate stop, turning around to follow Axel.

"We'll be back when we find some food" Axel said while heading out of the room, stopping before he turned around again "you should probably be lying down, but if you need air, do not go far from the building" he paused a little...

"And if you see the beast, run inside and hope he didn't see you..."

And with that, he went outside, leaving Trent and Lilly to their own business...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

As time passed, Trent had decided to lay down to let his arm rest, seeing that it started to burn from motion, thinking about his situation; people had to be either looking for him, or trying to figure out what had happened to him, and surely, Kurt had to have been notified about this already, and was probably having a heart attack.

Other thoughts entered his mind, this was surely gonna pull his grades down the drain, then again, considering his current position, it probably didn't matter that much...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

For what seemed like hours, Trent just laid there, trying to sleep while listening to the worried sounds that Lilly made, although his smile seemed to lighten her mood, yet there was one question he could stop to ask himself...

_how does it look on the outside?_

Eventually his curiosity got the better of him, forcing him up from his lying position, despite the stinging of his wound, and Lilly's attempts to make him lay down, yet eventually even she had to give in to her own curiosity, this was a new unexplored world.

The two approached the door, thinking carefully about how they were to exit; would they sneak out to try avoid being spotted by the Dragon like beast, or would they just walk out, and have a panic attack if the Dragon was nearby...

Deciding that the first option was better than the second, Trent carefully approached the door, Lilly right behind him, seeming ready to defend the two to the bitter end...

_Lets just hope it doesn't come to that..._

Trent slowly grabbed the handle of the door, carefully turning it around, until he heard it open completely, which became the point where he slid his head in the slowly moving opening of the door...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Trent had to admit, he did not expect to see what he saw...

This was a town, that much was certain, but the similarities ended there, as most buildings, like Trent's room, had been shaped irregularly, bending in several places, even to the point of cracking, the broken pieces still floating in the air.

There was trees, but most were not on the ground, some were floating in the air, while others were on literary floating ground, seeming to spout out from both ends.

The ground was also wrong, looking like an earthquake had swallowed big chunks of the surface, while most of the ground below... were non-existent...

As Axel had previously mentioned, there was no sun to be seen, neither on the sky above, or below, however, it did seem to have a moon, as well as some source of illumination, which gave some parts of the sky, a hint of the blue ozone on earth, although only in a few areas...

Truly, this place would remind more of a nightmare, than an actual place, yet the jabbing pain in Trent's left arm, served as a constant reminder of the truth...

one of the most creepy things about this place however, was that there appeared to be no signs of life; no people to roam the streets, no animals that looked for food, not even the singing of birds would sound here...

"Holy... crap..." was all Trent could say, before he turned to Lilly, who seemed just as surprised as him at the sight, even a little frightened of it...

An all to familiar roar erupted from a distance, instantly reminding Trent to return to the hiding spot, with Lilly quickly following him...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

As Trent shut the door behind him, he heard the dragons ear shattering roars, and threatening growls, around the entire room, sounding like he already knew where Trent was, or was dangerously close to finding it out.

Then another sound erupted, something that reminded Trent of someone ripping something in two...

After about a minute, another scream erupted, however it didn't belong to the Dragon, nor Axel...

This voice was female.

Trent carefully opened the door, looking out to where the scream erupted from, quickly discovering that the dragon was facing one of the nearby buildings, or more precisely, towards a little girl, and what looked like a white squirrel.

The girl was a brunette, although from the distance, Trent could not get a good view of her face, the clothes she wore, which consisted of a dark-blue shirt and a light blue pants, looked brand new, and quite nice, even by normal standards.

The squirrel looking creature however, was mostly white colored, with a light blue stripe that stretched from it's forehead, to the end of the tail, which seemed to be almost twice as big as the body, its chubby legs and arms, spread out in what looked to be a terrified attempt to protect its friend.

The Dragon however didn't care about this, getting closer and closer to the two, until...

"Pachi!"

the little squirrel released what looked like a blue wave of electricity, sending blue sparks of electricity in every direction, frying everything in sight, with the exception of the girl, who remained untouched.

Before it could hit the dragon however, the Dragon seemed to Vanish into thin air, effectively dodging every bolt that the little squirrel sent out...

unfortunately for Trent, that was not the case, hitting him straight in the chest, and sending him backward into a wall, the pain immediately forcing him into unconsciousness...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Aqua looked in horror at the area where the horror had vanished, she could not believe that this was happening, in one moment she was enjoying her favourite cake together with Jolt, in the next she hears a horrid scream, then she arrived here, in... in...

Where the bloody hell was she anyway?

She looked around, trying to make sense of the landscape, only to discover that there was none; islands were hanging from the sky, with the top of a tree growing in both directions, houses that bent in directions that wasn't possible by law of nature.

Aqua looked to her little Jolt, the adorable little chimp she had discovered so long ago, had stopped releasing his electricity, seeing as the horror the two was facing, had already vanished from view.

Jolt ran to his friend to check if she was okay, her landing had been a little rough unlike his, which had been surprisingly soft, considering how far they both flew...

Aqua gave her little Jolt a little smile, assuring him that she was okay, however, Jolt wasn't entirely convinced, seeing all the bruises from the impact of the landing, walking over to Aqua to check the injuries himself.

"the Beast is right above you!" a voice came from their right, but instead of looking over there, they looked up, staring into the big, menacing eyes, looking ready to either attack, or simply eat the two...

Aqua screamed, loud enough to cause a rock slide fifteen miles away, although it didn't seem to bother the huge beast, who was nearing ever so much.

Aqua wanted to run, scream more, anything, yet she couldn't move, not even blink, due to her overwhelming fear, and with this, she knew that her time had come...

Before it happened however, a boy swooped into the picture, grabbing Aqua by the arm, literary dragging her away before the horror could hit...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The Loud crash behind him, made it clear to Axel that he caught the beast by surprise, and with to little time to react. He looked to the girl he was dragging, she was still paralyzed by the sight, while her little... squirrel, thingy... had already caught up with her, and was trying to shake some sense into her, together with Bruce, who was keeping watch over the Beast to see when it was hunting the four, or would vanish, like it had done so many times before when it hunted them.

Soon the girl started to regain her mobility, which became the point where she got up and started to run herself, sending Bruce to Axel's right Shoulder, while the squirrel climbed to the girl's left shoulder.

Some time passed, and the four reached a forest area, just outside the town border, yet the beast did not attack, probably because he either waited for the right moment, or the less likely alternative that he still was recovering from the impact...

_Or perhaps..._

Axel stopped, looking back towards the settlement where his new Friend Trent was hiding, was it possible that the creature was chasing him now, and if so...

How long would he last?

"What are you waiting for?" He heard the girl ask in a British accent, waiting impatiently for him to come with her to escape this shit hole.

"We have to go back..."

"What?"

"there was someone else in the town, he was Injured, and close to where you landed..."

"oh boy..." she said as she turned pale when realization struck her

"do you think he was hit by the electricity burst?"

"I was nearly hit five city-blocks away, so that's a possibility..." Axel replied, looking back to the Girl, who seemed now to go through some sort of a guilt trip.

"let's go get the dude out of there, before the beast grows hungry, or angry..." he said as he turned around, and started to walk back to town...

"So what's your name?" Axel asked the girl, who after closer inspection, was even younger than Trent by the looks of it, barely ten years old by the looks of it, and dressed in pretty much aqua colored clothing.

"Aqua Duke" she answered, politely at the tone, while her pale face suggested she was ready to cry from what she just had learned

"Pachi pachi..." her squirrel said, worried about his friend's mood change. She looked to him, and he gave her a hopeful smile, before nuzzling her left cheek...

"pleasure to meet you Aqua. my name's Axel, Axel Rygdal" Axel said, before Introducing Bruce, then turning back to Aqua "and who's the fur-ball?" he asked, earning himself an angry glare from the little squirrel.

"His name is Jolt" Aqua said, a little irritated as well at the question, and almost seeming to forget about the boy trapped in town.

Axel gave a little smile, as well as a little chuckle before replying "sorry, but you have to admit, he is small, and furry"

"Rio Rio" Bruce said, chuckling a little himself, although their two new companions, didn't find it that funny.

"Hey, Fur balls are cute, so it was a compliment" Axel said, trying to make make Aqua and Jolt a little less mad

"yes I know, but it sounds insulting, so please, refrain from calling him that again..." Aqua said irritated, although a little less so.

"yes of course, now that I know his name..." he said in an apologetic tone, although if it was completely true, not even he was sure of...

"now lets go and rescue that friend of yours!" Aqua said, turning from Axel and towards the City, seeming to have completely forgotten about the beast.

Axel gave a sigh before following her, bringing up a subject that appeared in the last sentence

"you know, that guy is more of an acquaintance than a friend..."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Author's Notes:_

_man... Trent cannot catch a break can he!_

_As for the other characters, I'm planning to make Axel's history a part of the story, although I'm not that sure what I can do with Aqua's story, I have an idea forming, but I can't say anything for sure yet..._

_I'm also planning to move Trent and the rest on to the Pokemon world in the next chapter, for I do not believe I can think of much else for them to do in the Reverse world._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Escape

Trent woke up to Lilly's constant poking of his right Kidney, seeming to try to either check if he was alive, or to see him twitch, he really couldn't tell by the amount of times she poked him...

The little squirrel had managed to take quite a toll on his body making the only thing he was able to say as he awoke, being, with a moan "oh my gut..."

"so you've finally awoken" a female British Voice erupted from Trent's right, making him open his eyes...

He was still in the room that he had fainted in, meaning that the Dragon still hadn't found this place.

He looked to the right, seeing tat the Woman he had heard was young, looking no more than ten years, and, unlike many other children at her age, skinny, although not starved.

The clothes she wore looked like it fit the rich, although from her face, Trent felt that she cared more for him right now than of her own looks.

Lilly stopped poking Trent's kidney, instead running up to Trent's head, nuzzling his friend in happiness.

Trent soon got up into a sitting position, but this didn't stop Lilly, immediately jumping to his lap, nuzzling his gut instead.

Trent smiled, petting Lilly's head, who gave a content purr, before lying down on his lap, falling asleep almost immediately.

"aw..." the girl said in a cute tone, making Trent turn to her again in confusion.

"that's so cute" she said with a creepy smile.

"Calm down Aqua..." a familiar voice came behind Trent, making him turn to face Axel.

"we don't want to have to look for Lilly... Again..."

"but she's so cute" Aqua countered, seeming almost to beg Trent with her eyes to hold Lilly.

"if you want something cute, find your little fur-ball..." Axel replied, ignoring the evil eye that he got from Aqua.

"I've told you before, his name is Jolt!" she said annoyed

"I've actually been wondering why you've named him that..." Axel said, a hint of mockery in his tone

"You seem like the kind of girl that could name him Mr. Squirrel, or cutey-pie, or even Mr. Snuggles, so, why did you name him Jolt?"

She seemed to think about the question, before she countered "because it's rude to call someone that!"

Axel didn't buy it, merely countering with "he didn't like any of the names, did he?"

She didn't reply, although by the look of her red, embarrassed face, Trent could guess that Axel was spot on.

"excuse me..." Trent began, making the two turn to him

"could someone fill me in on what's been happening?" he asked, curious about how Aqua had survived the encounter with the Dragon.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Axel explained that after Trent got shocked, and knocked out, by the squirrel, the one named Jolt apparently, the Dragon, which all three had decided to call the horror that chased them, vanished for a little while, seeming to teleport above Aqua to attack from the air.

Before he could land the first, and final blow however, Axel had intervened, pulling Aqua out of the way, making the Dragon crash into the ground.

After they had escaped they returned here to get Trent out of the Area, only to find that the Dragon had left the area completely. Permitting them to hide in the building for at least a little while longer...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"so where's Bruce, and this Jolt?" Trent asked Curiously, they didn't seem to be in the building at all, which meant that they had to be outside, which was suicide in itself.

"they decided to go out and keep watch of the area..." Aqua explained, obviously worried about what could happen

"Isn't that dangerous?" Trent asked, although he already knew the answer

"Try telling them that, we've been trying for half an hour..." Axel Comment, effectively ending the conversation.

Trent gave a sigh before saying "would have if I could, but it my shoulder hurts to much" he said, clutching the pained left arm of his, while using it to continue to pet Lilly.

Axel however, wasn't as easygoing with the situation however, listening to the two outside, then turning to the wounded boy "well you should probably get better fast, we'll have to move out of the area soon"

"why" Trent asked, curious as to why they had to move from the perfect hiding spot

Axel gave a irritated sigh, before he began explaining "Because the Dragon knows of this hiding spot, and he will come back to look for us again"

Aqua however was relaxing a little more, although still giving a creepy smile to Lilly, simply saying "ah quit worrying, I'm sure he won't be back befo-"

a high, dreadful and familiar cry of the dragon, erupted from behind the door, cutting Aqua of from finishing, and waking Lilly from her dream.

"Crap..." was all Trent could say as he heard the shouting of the two outside...

Axel couldn't help but give an amused little grin, despite the dangerous situation they were in, before he asked mockingly "you were saying?"

Aqua however wasn't all that amused, immediately saying "ah, shut it!" to Axel, making him laugh a little, before he returned to his serious attitude.

"Trent..." Axel began, gripping his bag and tossing it on his back, before he continued "you better get ready to move..."

"I'm on it" Trent replied, carefully lifting Lilly to the Ground, before using his good arm to slowly get up, ignoring the stinging of his left arm.

Axel looked to Aqua again, immediately ordering "and Aqua, please get Bruce and Jolt inside"

"I'll try, but they were pretty stubborn on that part" she replied, before running to the door, shouting to the two outside to get inside.

Trent flung his bag over his back, somehow managing to avoid harming his left arm further, although he wasn't about to waste time wondering how he managed to do that, as another roar sent the two outside running back inside to their masters, terrified of the Dragon's roar.

A sudden explosion erupted above the group, followed by the falling remnants of the roof, nearly crushing the group, with them escaping the larger debris with luck alone.

Clutching a small chunk of both a piece of the wall and roof for support, Trent looked to the door, while Aqua had managed to dodge the roof that landed there, the door itself had been blocked of, meaning that the group was trapped.

"Ah double crap..." Trent said annoyed, with Aqua and Axel following his lead, uttering their own curses.

Trent looked up, seeing the Red, threatening eyes of the Dragon, looking ready to devour both the humans, and their companions.

He looked upon the others, seeing Aqua clutching Jolt in horror, fearing that this was the end. one could see that Jolt was suffocating from Aqua's grip, his face seeming to turn purple, despite the white and blue fur.

Axel however, had fallen to his knees, clapping his hands together in a prayer, Bruce looking at him in worry, the boy obviously didn't pray that much.

Trent looked to Lilly, seeing the little Eevee covering under a piece of the roof, trying to hide from the from the horrific Dragon.

Trent looked to the beast again, seeing it preparing to launch the deadly blast, the energy forming in its mouth.

Then he realized what to do, and he immediately took action.

He forced himself up to a standing position, ignoring the stinging in his wounded arm, although none of the others seemed to notice, being to busy with their own ranting and cowering.

He ran to the door, knowing that this probably would get him killed, although if it could help the others... he was willing to take the risk...

Trent quickly climbed up the rubble on the door, before he turned to the Dragon once again.

A round yellow sphere formed in front of the Dragon's mouth, seeming deadly close to fire now.

Trent took a deep breath, knowing full and well that this probably would kill him if he did this...

Yet, he knew it was better if the rest survived, in exchange for his own life...

"Yo Drake thing!" He shouted, gaining the attention of the rest of the group, along with the Dragon, who almost seemed to eye him curiously...

"Trent?" Aqua asked surprised, followed by Axel's quick question "What the Hell are you doing?"

Trent ignored them and continued "come on! Try to blast me! I know you can't aim that thing"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Axel shouted.

"you would have already killed me in the forest if you knew how to aim! Yet here I am, alive and... relatively well!"

That seemed to make the Dragon snap, as he fired the blast towards Trent, towards the blocked door, towards the rest's last chance for survival.

In his last moments, Trent made one last break for survival, jumping of the rubble.

The blast collided with the rubble, and Trent was flung over the wall, ramming into another building, although he somehow managed to force himself conscious.

His front ached with pain, and Trent could feel that his wound had opened up at the impact alone, yet he was still alive. Trent fell face-up on the cold road ground, although the fall alone had managed to do what the crash could not, knocking him out completely, although he managed to force out one last thought before unconsciousness claimed him.

_Ah Shitload..._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Axel had to say, that was not an entirely stupid move Trent pulled, although it was by far the craziest.

The blast had not only removed the rubble from the blocked door, it had removed almost the entire wall, door included.

The rest of the group had been a little covered by the debris, but thanks to Trent, they still lived.

Axel wasted no time, immediately digging himself up from the rubble, immediately managing to locate Bruce and Lilly who also had managed to dig out quickly enough.

Then he spotted Aqua, and although she was a little battered up, she was alive and well, clutching Jolt in horror. The little squirrel however, had fainted from the lack of air, as Aqua's grip was suffocating him.

Axel looked to the Dragon, seeing that the beast had yet to move an inch, like he was unable to move after releasing so much energy.

Seeing his opening, Axel darted for where the wall once stood, shouting to Aqua and the rest to do the same.

Lilly and Bruce reacted quickly, immediately heading for their exit, although Aqua reacted a little slower, her mind now registering what happened, along with Jolt, whom she had to carry.

The group managed to run out of the house, immediately heading for the alley they had seen Trent getting blown into, hoping that he was still alive, although everything they had just witnessed indicated otherwise.

Axel was the first of the Humans to get to Trent, although both Lilly and Bruce had both managed to reach him before the rest, curiously looking at him, as if expecting Trent to wake up any minute.

The First thing Axel did, was checking Trent's pulse, hoping that it was still beating. It did indeed beat, but at a far to slow rate than normal.

"Is he okay?" Aqua asked as she reached the rest, still carrying Jolt, although he seemed to be sliding back into consciousness, with his tail starting to twitch a little.

Axel used a while to reply, mainly because he was unsure himself, he knew some medical skills from some previous events in his life, of which one included when he first met Bruce. But Trent had been injured far beyond what Bruce had suffered, and was even further beyond any medical aid that Axel could provide.

"I don't know..." Axel began, checking some of the other injuries that Trent had, before he continued "he's suffering with five broken ribs, a broken arm, the wound on his shoulder seems to have reopened... he's far beyond my knowledge..." he looked to Aqua, before adding in a seemingly ordering tone "he need to get to a hospital... and fast!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Aqua asked, and Axel couldn't deny her point, in his three weeks being trapped in this place, he had never seen a Hospital, nor a single piece of medicine for that matter. He had been lucky when he had found some bandage for Trent's wound, yet he had no hopes for that to happen again.

"I don't know..." he admitted remorsefully, for he knew what that meant; if they didn't find a way to escape back to earth, Trent would surely die.

A sudden thought entered Axel's mind, one that suggested that he had turned insane, for such an idea would never work, yet...

"The only thing I can think of-"

A sudden roar erupted, cutting of whatever Axel was gonna say. The Dragon had apparently regained his mobility, and from the sound of his roar, he wasn't exactly thrilled about being tricked like he was.

The roar ended, and Axel continued, although he could already imagine how the replies would be "is if that Dragon brings us back..."

He looked to Aqua, who looked at him like he had just lost his mind, yet she didn't speak, seeming to be thinking about it herself, before her expression saddened, and she calmly commented "it was what brought us here, after what you told me..."

"Yeah, but somehow I doubt that it would like to help us" Axel said, looking above to see if the beast had spotted the group yet, luckily he could find no trace of it, which, he hoped, meant it was safe.

Axel looked to the rest of the group, seeing that Bruce was as worried as himself, although he seemed to be trying to think of another way, but as his worried and saddened expression showed, no plan came to mind.

Jolt was no longer in Aqua's arms, instead having climbed up to her shoulder, also saddened by Trent's state...

_Wait..._ Axel thought to himself, as he noticed the absence of one in the group, looking around in the ruined back alley for Trent's creature, although Lilly seemed to be gone...

"where's Lilly?" Axel asked, making the rest of the group look for her, although they to were unable to spot the little creature in the Alley.

"Eevee!" a shout erupted from outside the Alley, making the rest turn to see Lilly, facing what could only be the monster that had attacked all of them.

A loud cry erupted from where Lilly was facing, enforcing the theory that it was the Dragon. Yet Lilly didn't run, nor hide, as a matter of fact, it stood right in the middle of the street, shouting back at the Dragon, almost as if she was talking to it.

It didn't take long before Jolt suddenly jumped of Aqua's shoulder, darting towards Lilly.

"Jolt! What are you doing!" Aqua shouted, although her shout fell on deaf ears, as Jolt continued to run towards Lilly, before stopping by her side, joining her in shouting at, or to the Dragon.

Bruce soon joined, much to Axel's surprise, yet the apparent conversation the four stirred seemed endless, with neither side seeming to back of.

Finally, for what seemed like hours, but surely must have been only ten minutes, something happened. The Dragon Roared, causing Jolt to cower behind Lilly and Bruce, and Lilly flinching, although Bruce seemed to be unaffected by the roar.

The Dragon shouted some more, but that seemed to be enough for Lilly and the others, as they immediately retreated to Axel and Aqua, all seeming to wear a victorious grin. Axel simply couldn't help but wonder what the four had been discussing.

The answer opened up right next to Axel, quite literary actually, as the same purple void that had sent him, Bruce, and the rest to this place, had been reopened to swallow them once more.

None of the group had any time to react as the portal sucked them in, sending them to god knows where...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"message to all passengers" a young female voice sounded on the ship intercom, catching the attention of all those that managed to listen.

"We will arrive in Twinleaf town in ten minutes. Please prepare for landing"

Many gave a sigh of relief, mostly the young trainers that were planning to start their adventure in the Sinnoh Region. Others simply because they had been in the ship for two days, and were sick of the rocking waves.

One certain passenger was a little bit of both, having been forced to use two ferries, one from Hoenn to Kanto, and then then this one to Sinnoh. Over a four days trip, five if one would count the extra day he spent in Vermillion, due to missing the earlier ride.

The Eleven year old boy had short, black hair, looking more like a military hairstyle that had grown to long than anything else. He wore a blue pair of pants, a long green jacket, which concealed his Brown shirt, although none of this was what made him special, it was his eyes.

While he wasn't born this way, it had been a long time since he had been able to see on his own, as his once Amber eyes had been blinded from an accident when he was younger, becoming completely dark gray.

"Man! We're finally here!" Rob said in a heartfelt sigh, itching to start his adventure in Sinnoh.

A sudden nudge on his leg brought his attention downwards, and although he couldn't see the little guy, Rob knew that it was Miles, his loyal Ralts.

"_We would have been here faster if you didn't oversleep" _Miles telepathicly told him almost mockingly.

"Not my fault Miles" Rob said, trying to defend himself by blaming someone else "you could have woken me up"

"_I tried, but you sleep like a Snorlax"_ Miles said, slightly annoyed that his trainer tried to blame him for what Robert himself had done

"Do not!" Rob replied, believing that Miles was just making things up to avoid the blame.

"_Do to!"_

"um..." a male bypasser said as he looked questionably at the two, confused as to why Rob would be talking to his Ralts like they would be having a real discussion.

"huh? what is it?" Rob asked while turning to the sound of the man's voice, ignoring his lack of an actual vision, confused as to why the man would be looking, clearly not thinking of the obvious.

"what in the world are you doing?" the man asked in a British accent.

"Having a conversation with my Ralts" Rob answered, completely unaware of the weird scene that had played out.

"Okay?" the man merely replied, unsure as to how he would respond to the situation otherwise, before he started to back away, turning to the other direction after around four or five steps, and calmly walking away.

Rob and miles looked to each other, confused at the reaction, before the same thought struck them both

"oh right..." Rob said, suddenly feeling very awkward of the situation, along with embarrassed, hopefully there weren't that many that was looking.

Suddenly, a wave of colors entered Rob's mind, changing, twisting and bending in several areas, before they calmed down, seeming to form several objects, showing the red couch that Rob was sitting on, along with the other things that Miles now looked at.

Miles looked around, and Rob couldn't help but expect to find over a dozen people eying him, instead seeing only three others in the room, all others probably preparing for the arrival.

"anyway..." Rob began, ignoring the eyes that watched him in confusion, along with the embarrassment it provided, simply saying "we should probably get ready to land"

"_probably..."_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

while in other areas, this forest was completely inhabited by the local pokemon, this road was surprisingly devoid of any pokemon of any kind, save for Miles.

Rob could see the entire area around him, courtesy of Miles, who continued to look around to see and enjoy the completely new scenery that he now saw.

And it was driving Rob insane!

"eyes on the road Miles..." he said irritated, mostly due to not knowing what he was gonna walk into if Miles continued to scout as if he expected a fight.

"_come on... you tell me that you're not interested in this new scenery"_ Miles countered, his gaze shifting to Rob's face, and somehow, seeing one's own face that close, it was a little creepy.

Rob however forced the feeling away, instead replying "I'm more interested in the road I'm walki-"

Suddenly Rob felt his left foot hit something, a vine probably, which, before he could even hope to react, tripped him, sending him to the ground, and Miles flying into a nearby tree, and breaking the link between the two

"_Ow..."_

"see what I mean?" Rob asked, smiling despite having landed on the cold ground, for while not intentional, this accident should manage to convince the little Ralts

"_Yeah, yeah, I got it..."_ Miles telepathicly sighed, his vision once again returning to Rob's mind.

"now give me some help" Rob said, as due to the lack of his own vision making it a little hard to see what he could do to get up

Miles complied, turning his attention to Rob, who then tried to calmly raise himself, although he couldn't help but comment "and don't look away"

"_very funny"_

Suddenly two high pitched screams erupted around the two, cutting of whatever conversation they were about to start, along with a loud boom, like a thunder, despite there not being a single thundercloud, nor any Lightning for that matter

"_What was that?"_ Miles asked, looking towards the direction it came from, although he quickly returned his gaze back to Rob, until he managed to pull himself up.

"the sound of two girls screaming for help" Rob said as he approached Miles, carefully picking him up to set him on his shoulder, before resuming the pair's attention back on the direction of the screams.

"_are you sure, cause I think one of them sounded a little more masculine than the other"_ Miles asked, pondering over what problems could have made someone scream like that, an Ursaring attack perhaps, a mad Staraptor

"at any rate, we should go check what's going on" Rob suggested, and Miles agreeing to, before they proceeded towards the Scream

"by the way" Rob asked, catching the attention of Miles as they went of the road, proceeding into the forest "how do you know the word masculine?"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Author's notes:_

_Is it possible? They're finally out of the Reverse world? Yes it is, although in the wrong world._

_I got no pleasure from hurting Trent as much as I did, however I needed some direct reason for them to escape quickly, and one who's near death seems to be the most ideal reason to escape._

_Also as a notice, I'm planning to link many of my Pokemon stories together with each other, so some characters I either have introduced, or plan to introduce in other stories are going to show up, such as Robert Stalwart from Journeys._

_Also I do apologize for waiting so long before I posted this chapter. I had run out of already written chapters with the last one, and it took me some time to complete this one (plus many additional ideas for other stories, playing video games and of course school) (add to the fact that I eventually begin to write the stories slower and slower), but hey, at least it's finally out, and the group is finally out of the Reverse world._

_On a more personal note, I feel that I'm getting very few reviews, not counting those from DreamixAngel (thank you very much for that), so I'm gonna be putting out that comment that many writers put out, and see if that changes anything. So..._

_Love it, hate it, Just Review it _


End file.
